


Miracles

by EvelynMichelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Coming back from the dead, Gen, I don't like valkyrie but she keeps ending up in my stories anyway, Loki is offended by fat Thor, Odin Gets What He Deserves, Odin mention, Valhalla, fix it kinda, frigg mention, loki is such a brat, loki loves his family but he's still loki, loki's a little shit sometimes, non Canon, takes place in the time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynMichelle/pseuds/EvelynMichelle
Summary: Everything Loki's done since falling into the void has been done for spite. Even rejoining Thor on the Statesman was done, in part, to spite Thor's claim that he refuses to change.Why should coming back from the dead be any different?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Day in the Neighbourhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463504) by [TheOtherOdinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson). 



> I read TheOtherOdinson's Beautiful Day in the Neighbourhood and just couldn't not right this little inspiration after peeking through the comments. Read that first, you won't regret it, but this explains enough that you don't necessarily have too.

“You got fat.”

Thor just stood there and stared a beer hanging limply from one hand. 

“What the Hel are you doing sitting around getting fat?”

“You see him too, right?” Thor leaned over at Valkyrie, still staring.

“Unfortunately.”

“I know I wasn’t the best king in the universe but at least I didn’t sit around getting fat.” Loki stood there, in his casual Midgard clothes that really weren’t that casual. He’d just strolled right into New Asgard and up to Thor and Valkyrie and started yelling.

“Loki?”

“The entire universe is fucked and you're sitting on your ass on this backwater planet like you're not a king!”

The bottle shattered in Thor’s fist.

“You faked it… again.”

Finally, Loki had the decency to shut up.

“What are you going to do, Tubby? Fight me?”

“That’s not possible. He was in the middle of outer space. If he’d have faked it he’d be dead anyway.” Valkyrie reasoned but Thor wasn’t thinking reason.

“Pretty sure even I could take you like this.” Loki also wasn’t interested in her logic.

His hypothesis was tested when Thor threw a punch. Loki dodged and used some magic to quickstep into a more open area. Less chance of civilian casualties, Thor thought in between repetitive renditions of my-brother-faked-his-death-again.

Thor chased him down lightning sparking from everywhere. He didn’t have the eye in today, it had been getting stuck and annoying him so at least Loki couldn’t make fun of him for that too. Valkyrie was following but slower, more like she wanted to clean up the mess rather than join in the fun of making it.

“I’m going to kill you this time. I swear I will.” 

“You’ll have to beat me first. And clearly, that’s not happening.”

Thor electrified the ground with a punch, but Loki stood just outside the radius casually crossing his arms.

He hated to admit it, but Loki was right. He was out of shape, out of practice and Loki was dancing circles around him without even trying. The only magic he’d used was to get out of the center of town and even then he’d waited for Thor to catch up. 

Thor chased him shouting anger and terrible things he knew he’d regret later until Loki led him to the cliffside where their father had died. He couldn’t fight here and Loki knew it.

“How dare you?” Thor wheezed. “How dare you do that to me again and expect to just waltz up here like nothing happened? How many times are you going to make me watch you die!”

“Are you done?”

“ANSWER ME!”

“I didn’t fake it,” he said sitting down on the rock Odin said his goodbye’s on.

“Liar, you can’t just—”

“I died, Thor. I wasn’t planning on coming back.”

He looked so casual. Sitting there, looking exactly like he had the last time they’d been here together. His hair hadn’t even grown.

“Then how are you here?” Thor realized he was crying. Damn him. How dare he do this again. He hadn’t even cried last time. What was so different this time.

But he knew the answer already. It was because this time Loki came back on his own.

“I escaped.”

“You escaped.”

“Yes.”

“You escaped what, Thanos? Because that still counts, Loki.”

“Death.”

“You can’t escape death, Loki!”

“I believe I just did.” Loki crossed his legs at the knee and had the worst smile on his face. The smile of someone who’d just gotten by with the grandest prank in the world. The smile that was so very Loki that Thor knew he couldn’t even be dreaming right now, because his imagination couldn’t capture a smile quite like that.

“How?”

“You wouldn’t understand, it’s complicated magic.”

“Loki!”

“Does it really matter, Thor?” Loki looked impatiently at him barely sparing the approaching Valkyrie a glance. “I was dead, then I escaped, then I was in space. It took an hour to find a way onto the nearest planet. From there it was a simple matter of finding the right rifts in space to lead here and hoping you’d actually made it to Earth instead of gotten trapped on some random planet. You obviously weren’t dead so—”

“How’d you know I wasn’t dead?”

Loki looked at him like he was stupid, that was a look his dreams had managed to replicate properly.

“I knew you weren’t dead because I was dead and you weren’t there.”

“You remember being dead?”

“Yes.”

“I swear on our parents' graves, Loki if you—”

“I saw them.”

Thor stopped his breath lost and his mouth still open from the threat his brother had interrupted.

“I saw Mother and Father,” he continued. “They were there. I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t remember being dead, but some idiot thought it was a good idea to let me keep my magic, so I seared the memory into my soul since it didn’t belong to my head.”

Loki still hadn’t moved from the rock and Valkyrie had stopped in place as well. Between the two of them, time stood still. Only now did Thor notice Loki’s neck was still bruised. Nearly five years later and his neck was still bruised, that wasn’t possible, unless…

“I did it, Thor.” And his voice cracked way that crushed Thor to his core and made Thor sob. “I did it and I couldn’t let myself forget.” 

“What?”

“I made it, they actually let me—” he finally looked away, wiping at his eyes. When was the last time he’d seen Loki cry? He’d come close after Jotenheim but never actually made it. Loki didn’t even fake cry, not for anything, never had. If Loki was crying it was real.

“What Loki?”

“Valhalla,” Loki whispered and even Valkyrie caught her breath.

No living person had ever seen Valhalla. Even Odin when he’d been alive hadn’t seen the halls he’d had built for the honored dead. 

He wanted to call bullshit, but honestly, if anyone could manage it, it would be Loki. And he’d already decided Loki didn’t fake cry.

“You saw Valhalla?” Valkyrie asked as Thor had no capacity for speech.

“Yes. And honestly, not quite as great as I was imagining.”

Finally, Thor moved. Laughing like a starved man ate, as a drowned man breathed.

“Only you would be disappointed with Valhalla,” Valkyrie said for him, taking the words right out of his mouth.

Loki stood and walked carefully over to Thor who’s laughter had turned hysterical far too quickly frightening him into calming. And for the first time in his memory, Loki hugged him. Unprompted, ungoaded, even uninvited.

“I swear, brother if you never believe anything I say again believe this. Thanos killed me and since I woke up my only goal was to come back.”

“I’m an idiot for believing you.”

“I don’t deny that.”

“Then why did you run? If you were so desperate to come back.”

Loki laughed, the tears were gone, but Thor still believed they’d been real. 

“You looked like you needed the exercise.”

Thor actually felt embarrassed a bit by the state of him. The humans they now lived with called it depression and said he deserved a pass, and maybe he did, but that’s no excuse for giving in to it.

Why was life so much easier when Loki was alive?

“I heard about the infinity stones.” Loki backed off, “Thanos got his way.”

“I killed him… but it was too late. There was no way to save everyone.”

“Oh, Thor.” Loki smiled at him. “I just came back from the dead. There’s always a way.”

Loki clapped him on the shoulder and turned to walk back towards the village. Thor looked at Valkyrie who was looking like she was halfway in between laughing and punching someone.

“Why?”

“Sorry?” Loki turned back around still smiling like he’d done something clever.

“Why did you come back? Why leave Valhalla?”

“Oh, that.” He snickered and his smile turned sharp. “Mother and Father are fighting.”

Thor blinked at him.

“What?”

“Well to be fair it’s mostly mother, she apparently had no idea she wasn’t Father’s first wife. Or that he had another kid.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah and she’s been making Valhalla a nightmare for him since he showed up.”

“That’s sad.” He wilted a little. “I would like to know that they found peace, not more war.”

“Sure, sure.” Loki was still smirking. “But the problem was, she stopped whenever I was around. I only found out the problem from Baldur.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed, “Loki, did you break out of Valhalla just to spite our father.”

He looked way too proud of himself. “Yes, I did.”

This time Valkyrie went hysterical and she wasn’t stopping.

“Now I know you’re not lying.” Thor cried. “Even you couldn’t make up something like that.

He looked happier than Thor had ever seen him and marched right back up to Thor grabbing his arm and looking for all the world like a kid begging his big brother to go on one more adventure together.

“C’mon, Thor. Let’s go save the universe.”


End file.
